This invention relates in general to large capacity containers which can be manually transportable and, in particular, to such containers on which a specialized gripping device is attached for easy handling.
It has been well recognized by the environmental community that present day use of plastic containers for transporting and handling various liquid and dry products is not satisfactory for several reasons.
One reason for the unsatisfactory status of prior art plastic containers, especially in the milk industry, is that they are environmentally harmful in view of their non-biodegradability. This is a well recognized problem since milk is conventionally marketed in supermarkets and elsewhere in economy sized plasticized gallon containers and these containers when emptied are relegated to various land fills. The discarding of numerous plastic containers accounts for a large percentage of landfill usage in today's most pressing environmental problem.
It has also become evident to the citizenry as well as political leaders that a crisis condition is occurring throughout the world and, particularly, in the United States as the nation runs out of land fills in which to deposit non-biodegradable plastic containers and other like products.
It is the purpose of this invention to alleviate the problems associated with plastic receptacles by providing biodegradable containers of increased size and capacity. Such larger containers reduce the number of containers that are disposed of thereby alleviating the landfill problem as well as allowing those discarded containers to be disintegrated by natural forces such as bacterias.
The present invention has facilitated the transporting of the larger biodegradable container by use of a unique handle attached thereto. The handle allows persons of various arm strengths to handle the large containers with relative ease.